Mobile games in the Resident Evil series
Starting with Biohazard i Survivor in 2001, several mobile games based on the Resident Evil survival horror franchise have been released. The games feature different genres and settings, and were developed by the Japanese and Canadian branches of Capcom. ''Resident Evil: The Missions'' 3D version |genre=Action |modes=Single-player }} Resident Evil: The Missions, known as Biohazard: The Missions in Japan, is an action game developed by Capcom. It is designed to be a series of short challenges which can be completed in a matter of minutes, and does not attempt to provide a new storyline. There is also an enhanced 3D version of the title. In The Missions, players primarily control Jill Valentine, although other characters can be unlocked through continued play.IGN: Resident Evil: The Missions Review The game recycles prerendered backgrounds from several of the PlayStation era for its backdrops. The game features 150 different missions. Although some of the missions have the same objective no two missions are exactly alike. Objectives vary from killing enemies in a certain manner, killing enemies with a limited arsenal, getting to a location within the given time or fighting enemies in the dark. There are also several unlockables, such as several new costumes, gallery images, weapons, or extra equipment such as light weight boots that increase movement speed, a laser sight that improves aiming, a customising pack that gives each weapon a unique ability or a side pack that gives the ability to carry two extra normal items. The player controls Jill Valentine. When aiming specifically for an enemy's head or legs a small targeting reticule appears in front of the target and expands and contracts rhythmically. When the aim is as small as possible the chance of hitting the targeted area is greater. At the end of each mission a score is determined by time, kills, damage or a combination of the three along with item usage. The 3D version of The Missions has been generally well-rated for its good graphics which consist of quite advanced 3D models. ''Resident Evil: Confidential Report'' |genre=Survival horror |modes=Single-player }} Resident Evil: Confidential Report is a turn-based strategy game series by Capcom originally released in 2004. The series contains four titles (File 1-4). Confidential Report is markedly different from its predecessors. It uses turn-based movement and combat utilizing a grid system. Like Resident Evil 2, each game features two scenarios with two different characters. Plot Rookie cop Tyler Hamilton has been assigned to guard the Umbrella Storage Facility in Raccoon City when an explosion from underground rocks the foundations. Tyler is knocked down, and trapped inside the Storage Facility, however as he wakes up he notices hoards of the undead coming towards him. Meanwhile, FBI Agent, Naomi McClain has been sent into the city to investigate the experiments of this facility, and locate what the previous agent could not; concrete evidence direct from secret FBI informants working within Umbrella's ranks. After surviving the horrors of the infested Storage Facility, Tyler has been holding up in a local police station. Suddenly, the distress alarm rings from Raccoon University. Governed by his sense of duty, Tyler bravely sets off to the university believing there to be survivors. Unknown to Tyler, Naomi also picks up the distress call, and realises that there is a strong possibility that the alarm was raised by one of the informants she is looking for. She sets off to the university to find more clues to Umbrella and rescue this vital person. ''Resident Evil: Genesis'' Resident Evil: Genesis is a puzzle adventure game developed by Capcom Interactive Canada released on March 5, 2008. In Genesis, players are taken back to the origins of the Resident Evil franchise, taking the role of Jill Valentine as she investigates the disappearance of the STARS Bravo team and uncovers the secrets hidden in the mansion of Ozwell E. Spencer. Genesis was developed from the ground up as a mobile phone title and designed to work more effectively with the limited control scheme and screen size. The result is a game that is more of a puzzle adventure game than the survival horror titles found in console versions. The game scored 7.8 of 10 points on IGN and an 'A' on 1UP.com.Resident Evil: Genesis Review www.ign.com, January 18, 2008, Retrieved April 26, 2008Resident Evil: Genesis Review www.1up.com, January 15, 2008, Retrieved May 12, 2008 Resident Evil: Mercenaries Vs. Resident Evil Mercenaries VS. is an iOS exclusive title based on the BIOHAZARD THE MERCENARIES 3D release on Nintendo's portable console. This is very much a watered down version of Resident Evil The Mercenaries 3D, but represents the first online multi-player game using the iOS platform from Capcom. There are only three playable characters in three locations. Like many of the new generation mercenaries games, players are encouraged to score as many points as possible by killing B.O.W's. Combo hits can increase the timer for a player in that stage thereby allowing him to score even more points. As this is a "verses" title, players can also take out other human controlled AI which was first seen in the verses version of the Resident Evil 5 mercenaries unlockable game. Resident Evil Mercenaries VS. will only run on more up to date versions of Apple's iOS. It will work on iPhone 4, iPhone 3GS, iPad, iPod touch 4th, iPod touch 3rd 16GB and 32GB, or better. It is not compatible with the iPhone 3G, iPod touch 1st, 2nd, 3rd 8GB. Resident Evil Mercenaries VS. supports 2 vs 2 online team match which is free to play for all via Wi-Fi. 1 vs 1 team is Free for all via Bluetooth and Single player Training and Coin Shooter mode. This game has three players to choose from which include, Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker, and Jill Valentine. All characters are present in the attire worn in Resident Evil 5. There are initially three maps to choose from which are entitled, "Dock", "Fort", and "Castle". All these have been taken from Resident Evil 4 and feature many of the Plagas infected Ganado and even the chainsaw Ganado. Resident Evil: Degeneration The first Resident Evil game to be released based on supplementary material and the first game on Nokia N Gage 2.0 system and iPhone platform. In this case Degeneration is based on the CGI film of the same name, and incorporates many aspects seen from the film. Utilizing the same 3D engine that was used in Resident Evil 4 Mobile Edition, the Nokia version of Degeneration plays very much like an extension of the same formula, set in Harvardville Airport. The game boasts the best looking graphics for any Resident Evil cellphone game with a fully 3D environment for Leon S. Kennedy to explore. The iPhone version of the game is divided into 10 small chapters, with Leon completing simple objectives whilst battling the undead. As opposed to the CGI film, much more time is spent in the airport with the ultimate goal being to prevent infected planes from taking to the air on their auto-pilot systems. Further expansion in the iPhone version takes place in the form of new B.O.W.s within the airport confines. Cerberus, a gold Tyrant resembling the T-002 seen in the Saturn release of the original Resident Evil which you fight in the medical bay, and a Tyrant T-103, which you fight in a plane's cargo hold and finally a warehouse area. Degeneration was a major project and one of the flagship triple A titles for the relaunched N-Gage platform. Originally the N-Gage was made to be a competitor to Nintendo's Game Boy, but sales were extremely poor, and the two specialist phones were soon discontinued. Undeterred Nokia re-released the concept of the N-Gage, this time incorporated into newly released mobile phones. The N81 being the first model to receive the gaming treatment, now most premier Nokia models have the N-Gage platform built in ready to download new titles. 3D Version Degeneration was outsourced to developer IdeaWorks 3D who used the Resident Evil 4 engine and maintained the "over-the-shoulder" perspective. Similar items and the same art design in terms of weapons and ammunition has also been recycled from the game as well. 2D Version A 2D Version of the game was also released for other cell phones, this version utilizes the same system as the 2D version of Resident Evil: The Missions, however, the game is linear and has no alternative routes, As with the more advanced version of the game, the plot is non-canon. iPhone Version An iPhone OS version was released for the platform developed by Capcom's mobile division. Despite their involvement, it is deemed non-cannon. The engine used in this version was later refined and used for Resident Evil 4 iPhone Edition released two months later and the soon to be released Resident Evil 4: iPad Edition. A Lite version is also now available free for the iPhone. This acts an extended demonstration of the game by portraying the opening scenario's only. Resident Evil Assault The Nightmare Resident Evil Assault The Nightmare is another cell phone game developed by LivingMobile with a unique graphical look reminiscent of anime in a first person action shooter. '' Assault the Nightmare'' runs as a first person shooter, with players using the arrow keys on their phone to aim the gun in front of them at the oncoming hoards of undead. Various weapons are included, and players will have to reload too, and with the onslaught fairly relentless, this is a tough game. The graphical design is unique with an almost anime approach being adopted. Zombies look very cartoony with thick black outlines, and the civilians resemble anime characters. The game is of FPS type. You will now and then encounter three doors to select from. One of them will be green and require that you to find a key which unlocks it. As you try for that, you walk down passages as you are attacked by zombies and lickers. 1 In terms of weapons you start with a pistol, however now and then you will find new weapons such as submachine guns and magnums coming down in boxes. There are 4 alternative endings to the game despite the lack of clear story narrative. Plot You are not given much information other than that there has been an emergency at a castle outside a city where horrible things have happened and that you are requested to go there. Players do not know who they are, or where they are, or why they are there other than to rescue civilians. Resident Evil Zombie Buster Resident Evil Zombie Buster was an early foray into the ever growing mobile phone games industry. Using familiar characters and creatures from the Resident Evil universe. Like the name might suggest, this game is about fighting. As either Leon S. Kennedy or Claire Redfield, you are faced with the task of defending a line which zombies are going to try and breach. Other B.O.W.s do make an appearance in this quirky overhead view shoot 'em up. Resident Evil Uprising Resident Evil Uprising is the direct sequel to Resident Evil Genesis; the alternate take on some of the series most memorable moments. Like Genesis, the game is divided into isometric squares, akin to the Confidential Report series, but this time the setting is the RPD with Resident Evil 2 heroine, Claire Redfield. Plot Looking for her lost brother, Chris Redfield, Claire arrives in Raccoon City to find the city overrun with the undead and other monstrosities. Initially seeking refuge in the R.P.D, Claire must battle out of the building in order to escape the horrors that lurk in every room. Resident Evil Outbreak Survive OUTBREAK SURVIVE is the first game in the 'Social Survival Horror' genre, developed for mobile phones on the Japanese social networking service; GREE. It was officially announced on April 18, 2011. Resident Evil: Afterlife Movie Game The game is titled Resident Evil : Afterlife 3D Movie Game, and is available on the iTunes App store. It works with both iPhones and iPads. The game is developed by Sony Pictures. It is available for free. References Category:Capcom games Category:Mobile games Category:Resident Evil games